Hubieramos sido grandes
by Nea Poulain
Summary: James piensa en Rose cuando está besando a Sylvia Patricks y recuenta todos los momentos más importantes entre ambos. Hubieran sido la pareja perfcta. ¿En dónde se torció el camino?


******Disclaimer**: Nada es mío. Todo es de la rubia y millonaria Jotacá**.**

* * *

**Hubieramos sido grandes**

* * *

_James Sirius Potter piensa en Rose cuando besa a Sylvia Patricks, la rubia tan bonita de Ravenclaw que está frente a él. No debería pensar en ella. Ella le gritó y le dijo claramente que terminaban…, y James es un cassanova. No debería de haberle importado…., pero en cierto modo, le importa. Ser él implicaba muchas cosas, la primera de todas: James Sirius jamás pedía perdón; ni se doblegaba. A él le gustaba ir a su aire, ver debajo de las faldas de las chicas, conquistarlas, besarlas, algunas veces conseguía llevarlas a la cama, desecharlas y olvidarlas. _

_Pero Rosie lo había cambiado todo._

* * *

—No puedo creer que no lo entiendas —Rose Weasley suspiró exasperada. A pesar de que su primo era mayor que ella era incapaz de entender un encantamiento tan sencillo como el que le estaba explicando en ese momento—. Sólo tienes que concentrarte y poner la mano más floja… ¡aprietas tanto la varita que parece como si quisieras triturarla! —Sonrió nerviosa y realizó el sencillo encantamiento una vez más.

—No lo entiendo… —dijo James mientras lo intentaba él— ¡Lo hago exactamente igual! —Intentó una vez más, pero no resultó; James empezaba a desesperarse—. No lo entiendo como lo haces. ¡Estás apenas en quinto y ya lo dominas!

—Práctica —explicó Rose—. Necesitas concentrarte, nada de pensar en lo que hay debajo de la falda de una cica —Rose hizo una mueca— o de lo guapa que está. No me importa que tu última conquista este en este momento esté en el lao esperándote y tú aún no hayas llegado a tu cita. —Suspiró—. Sólo concéntrate, ¿vale? No es difícil.

James lo intentó una vez más, pero tampoco resultó. Rose sonrió nerviosa casi rendida y estaba a punto de darse por vencida.

—Oye, Rosie…

—No me llames así, _Jammie_.

—… ¿crees que a las chicas les parezco atractivo?

—Es obvio que sí, James. ¿Por qué la pregunta?

—Nada… es que… me preguntaba que… si sólo salen conmigo por mi popularidad —admitió James. La pregunta le rondaba por la cabeza desde hace varios días.

—Las chicas que salen contigo son las descerebradas, huecas, que sólo buscan a un novio fácil y rápido —dijo Rose—. Una chica con cerebro jamás aceptaría salir contigo.

—No necesitabas ser tan hiriente.

—Hiriente, no, directa —constató Rose. Empezó a recoger los libros de la mesa de la biblioteca—. Sólo dejaba en claro el hecho. Por cierto —añadió mientras se ponía en pie—, Sylvia no deja de preguntarme si en realidad tienes tatuado un dragón no-sé-qué en la espalda. Así que le he dicho que sí…

—¿Hiciste qué? —preguntó James, con los ojos desorbitados.

—… así que espero que no te importe que lo del tatuaje de tu espalda lo sepa todo el colegio para mañana. —Rose sonrió, ignorando a su primo—. Me voy. —Y se marchó.

* * *

—Rose —llamó James, poniéndose delante de ella en la biblioteca, mientras su prima terminaba los deberes de Aritmacia.

—¿No te he dicho que no me interrumpas mientras hago los deberes? —preguntó Rose retóricamente, pero sabía que a James eso le daba igual. Levantó la vista.

—Si te lo pidiera… ¿aceptarías salir conmigo?

—No, James, tengo cerebro. —Rose suspiró exasperada—. Y no te he corrido de aquí porque eres mi primo, qué si no… —Se calló, pero su silencio fue bastante elocuente.

—Sólo era una pregunta…

—Una pregunta muy extraña. ¿Me vas a decir por qué desde hace tiempo te matan esas dudas existenciales mientras tus enamoradas van detrás de ti al grado de sentarse detrás de esos estantes —Rose señaló los estantes que estaban detrás de ella— y hablan de lo guapo que estás demasiado alto para la biblioteca? —Oyó un respingo y sonrió con satisfacción. Las admiradoras de James no tenían ni idea de cómo Rose lo había descubierto.

—Sólo era una pregunta… —repitió James, sin sonar muy convincente.

—Ya —dijo Rose sin creérselo—. Ahora, si tienes otra pregunta formúlala o si no ya te puedes ir largando, que tus admiradoras no me dejan trabajar.

* * *

—¿Has visto el tablón de anuncios? —preguntó James sentándose en la mesa de Ravenclaw durante el desayuno.

—No. ¿Qué hay?

—Va a haber un baile de Navidad. Al parecer varias chicas se lo pidieron a McGonagall y ésta les concedió el permiso… y va a hacer un día antes de salir de vacaciones. ¿Qué te parece? —preguntó James.

—Fantástico —murmuró Rose, pero no parecía entusiasmada en lo más mínimo.

—Oye, Rose… me preguntaba que si… no tenías otros compromiso… ¿querrías ir conmigo?

—No, James.

—Vamos, Rose.

—Hay miles de chicas con las que puedes ir. Conmigo no lo harás.

—Sólo era una petición. Como amigos, primos, o lo que mejor te parezca.

—Hay miles de chicas que quieren ir contigo —comentó Rose, apenas levantando la vista de su desyauno— ¿por qué no vas con una de ellas?

—Me apetece pedírtelo a ti.

—No, James.

—¿Por favor…?

—No pongas cara de sufrimiento. No es no.

—Sólo como amigos, Rose. Después de todo somos primos.

—Está bien, James —asintió Rose derrotada—. Sólo porque insistes. Ahora, desaparece, que tengo que conseguir una túnica nueva de gala y no puedo hacerlo contigo molestando al lado. ¡Fuera! —corrió a su propio primo.

* * *

A las dos de la tarde de aquel día todo el mundo sabía que la afortunada que iría al baile con James Potter era su propia prima. Muchas chicas, entre ellas Sylvia Patricks, una de sus compañeras, y Mirando Crooswealth, de Gryffindor, la miraron con envidia. Después de todo, tendría a James Potter para ella sola toda la noche.

La túnica de Rose era azul celeste, que combinaba con sus ojos y estaba guapísima. Varias chicas la miraban cuando pasaba delante de ellas, porque era casi irreconocible y ella sonrió nerviosa hasta llegar a donde James la esperaba. Él le ofrece su mano y ella la toma.

—Estás guapísima —le dice James y ella se sonroja.

—No digas tonterías —comenta ella sonriendo nerviosa—, soy la misma de siempre. ¿Vamos?

Avanzan hasta el gran salón y varias chicas miran a James mientras suspiran, rogando que algún día se fije en ellas. Rose decidió que quería bailar y arrastró a James hasta la pista.

—Oye, Rose, ¿podemos salir? —pidió James.

—Claro —accedió la chica, que se la estaba pasando bastante bien, a pesar de ir con James Potter y haberse negado categóricamente a eso dos veces… antes de acceder.

Caminaron un rato por los jardines, pero finalmente James dijo algo.

—Oye, Rosie…

—No me llames así.

—… la verdad es que te pedí que vinieras al baile por algo más. Eres guapísima tienes cerebro y quiero empezar a sentar cabeza. No quiero que las chicas salgan conmigo porque beso de miedo o soy muy popular…

—¿Qué intentas insinuar? —preguntó Rose.

—La verdad es que eres muy guapa, Rose. Y estoy colado por ti.

—¿Qué? —Los ojos de Rose se abrieron hasta proporciones inimaginables. No estaba muy segura de lo que acababa de oír pero estaba segura de haber entendido lo suficiente—. No, James…, eso es…

En ese mismo momento James la besó y Rose se quedó allí parada intentando zafarse, como estúpida. Cuando por fin lo logró estaba sin aliento. Dio dos pasos hacia atrás.

—No… —fue el único sonido que salió de su garganta. Y se fue, dejando parado a James como un idiota, al chico al que por primera vez una chica le había dado calabazas.

* * *

Rose evitó a James por espacio de una semana. Se marchaba cuando él llegaba y evitaba a toda costa que coincidieran en algo.

—Rose. —Estaba en la biblioteca. La chica empezó a recoger sus cosas metódicamente sin hacerle caso a James, que estaba parado justo delante de ella. Se puso en pie y se encaminó hacia la salida.

James la siguió.

—Rose. No puedo creer que estés huyendo. No eres la chica que conozco desde que usaba pañales.

—Lárgate y desaparece de mi vista —esas fueron las palabras que Rose le dirigió por primera vez en una semana. Frías, sin ninguna emoción aparente.

—No, Rose —la voz de James por primera vez sonaba firme—. Esta vez no me iré. Tendrás que escucharme o te seguiré hasta donde vayas y no me importa colarme en la sala común de Ravenclaw o entrar a tu clase de encantamientos aunque yo falte a transformaciones. Me da igual.

Rose se dio la vuelta.

—¿Qué quieres? —dijo por fin.

—Oye, Rose, ya sé que tengo fama de mujeriego, de _cassanova_, pero… quería saber si me podías darme una oportunidad.

—No —fue la seca respuesta de la chica.

—Rose, sólo te pido una oportunidad y creo que eso es razonable, porque quiero demostrarte que puedo cambiar —James parecía realmente desesperado, pero ni aún así Rose se apiadó de él. Seguía firme—. Y no me gustaría que tuvieras una impresión errónea de mí… Por otra parte estoy realmente colado por ti y eso que eres la primera chica que me ha dado calabazas en mucho tiempo. Si quieres podemos volver a empezar y olvidar lo que pasó en el baile.

—No, James, no insistas.

—Por favor, Rose, quiero demostrare que puedo valorar a una chica lo que realmente vale —empezó James, estaba ya realmente nervioso, porque se le habían acabado los buenos argumentos—. Sólo quiero que me perdones por arruinar nuestra relación y que me des una oportunidad. Eso no es tan malo.

—Una oportunidad… —musitó Rose, dándole esperanzas por primera vez a James—, podría pensarlo.

—No lo pienses, Rose, ¿no puedo obtener una respuesta ahora?

—No —dijo Rose, impertérrita y nada la haría cambiar de opinión. Se marchó dejando sólo a James. Sin embargo, a la hora de la cena la propia lechuza deñ chico le llevó un pedazo de pergamino; «Sí, te concedo una oportunidad» rezaba con tinta azul brillante. James estuvo a punto de saltar de alegría allí mismo.

* * *

—¿Qué se siente salir con el tipo más guay de todo el mundo? —preguntó James, tirado en el pasto de los jardines de Hogwarts. Rose lo miró con una ceja alzada—. Dije que había dejado de ser un mujeriego, pero tienes que admitirlo, soy un tipo increíblemente atractivo, guapo…

—James, ¿podrías callarte, por favor? No necesito que me estés recordando todos los días lo guapo y atractivo que eres.

—Pero es la verdad. Yo no hago más que decir la verdad —dijo mientras se ponía las manos en la nuca. Rose sonrió.

—Ya lo sé —murmuró antes de inclinarse y besarlo.

La verdad, es que ella se sentía en el paraíso, y él, estaba seguro de que también.

—Oye, te voy a pedir algo —dijo ella.

—¿Qué? Ah, si es que me ponga a estudiar para los EXTASIS —dijo él con guasa—: ni lo sueñes, no lo haré. Los EXTASIS se harán solos. —Y exhicibió una de sus sonrisas más encantadoras, por las que cualquier chica se habría derretido. Pero Rose no sonrió, lo que le demostró que le iba a pedir algo serio, así que se incorporó y prestó verdadera atención—. Si alguna vez me dejas de querer: dímelo, no busques excusas para terminar conmigo. Sé directo.

—Está bien.

—Promételo.

—Lo prometo.

—Gracias —murmuró ella y lo besó de nuevo, aquello era lo mejor que le había pasado.

* * *

—James. —Mirando se aproximó demasiado a él, demasiado. James Potter quería salir corriendo de allí lo más rápido posible.

—Miranda, tengo que irme. —James intentpo escabullirse.

—Nadie se va a enterar —dijo la chica provocativamente y casi lo acorraló. James quería largarse cuanto antes, porque era evidente que aquello no era más que una trampa. Rose no estaba allí, como había dicho que lo estaría en aquella nota. Aunque ahora que lo pensaba la verdad era que Rose siempre le enviaba a su propia lechuza, no a una del colegio.

—Miranda, no. Tengo que irme.

—Vamos, James —la chica casi la estaba besando y a James le urgía irse de allí.

—¡JAMES POTTER!

La voz de Rose. Aquello había sido una trampa.

—¿CÓMO TE ATREVES? —gritó la chica, salió corriendo. James se zafó de Miranda y salió corriendo tras ella.

—¡Rosie!

—¡NO-ME-LLAMES-ASÍ! —grito ella—. ¡¿Cómo has podido? ¡Me juraste que habías cambiado! ¡Que ya no eras un mujeriego! ¡Y TODO ESTE TIEMPO… has estado viendo a Miranda, de seguro! —Rose lloraba. No era un espectáculo agradable y cuando James intentó acercarse ella dio un paso atrás—. Esa zorra —escupió Rose.

—Rosie, es una…

—¡NO QUIERO OÍR EXPLICACIONES! —explotó Rose de nuevo—. Terminamos, James, terminamos. Después de todo no es cierto eso de que la gente cambia. —Se fue corriendo y llorando. Más tarde Roxanne Weasley le preguntaría que le pasaba y ella se negaría a responder. James intentó seguirla, pero la perdió de vista y se quedó allí parado, como idiota. No alcanzó a ver la sonrisa de satisfacción de Miranda.

* * *

_James pensaba una y otra vez en Rosie. Sylvia era la chica que estaba delante de él y a la que estaba besando, pero no pudo evitar compararla con Rose. Después de todo aquello James fue incapaz de nada y se entrego otra vez a la buena vida, al alcohol, las chicas… Tal vez era eso de que no podía cambiar. Pero no podía olvidar a Rose, a su manía de morderse el labio cuando no entendía algo, o a lo directa que era siempre para decirle las cosas. La manera en que sonreía… La túnica color celeste de su mejor túnica de gala. _

_«__Hubieramos sido granes, Rosie__»__, pensó mientras besaba a Sylvia. Después de todo, eso no era más que la verdad._

_Hubieran sido la pareja perfecta; tal vez si James la hubiera perseguido, pero no lo hizo, no la convenció. Después fue demasiado tarde. ¿En dónde se torció el camino?_

* * *

**Altair Andrea Black Poulain**

**A 4 de enero de 2010, en su segundo aniversario de Potterfics.**


End file.
